Code Geass Crossover Ideas
by wolfblood123
Summary: story ideas I have this is my first time message me if your interested in doing them.! might change/update existing chapters! should warn U that my challenges migth have Lemons, Incest & other things that are for M Rated
1. Chapter 1 One Piece

**Code Geass/One Piece**

with Lelouch and the other Code Geass characters are born in the world of one piece where he joins the marines when he is 10 years old so he can prove himself since his family have a long line of being in the marines and politics he also does it to bring order and peace to the world and in time goes high in the ranks he trains himself in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, marksmanship, leadership skills and Haki he find's out he has a rare type of Haki called Conqueror's Haki and can control all 3 types he gains the attention of Monkey D. Garp and decides to make him his student when he sees his determination reminds him of Gold and realizing he might become like Rogers decides to train him at 17 he becomes the youngest Admiral and gains a reputation as a powerful advisory and gathers the respect and fear of marines and pirates alike including The Shichibukai and The Yonko when he defeated crocodile and fought Whitebeard despite losing he managed to wound him who spared him as a show of respect he also gets a recommendation of becoming a fleet admiral during a mission he goes to a village that is being attacked by marines where the people are being abused he demands what is going and they tell him they are punishing them by orders from the world government for not meeting there demands shocked and sicken to learn the government is more corrupt then he realized and realizing he has helped them to oppress the people he kills them when they tried to rape a girl and saves the civilians and the girl called cc decides to go with him since she has no family left he and the solders who are loyal to him decides they go into hiding and tries to find the revaluation army since they are fighting to bring down the world government he meets Monkey D. Dragon and ask to join his army and be one of the leaders realizing Lelouch could tip the favour with his powers and leadership skills he agrees the world government makes him one of there most wanted enemy they try to find and kill him Lelouch also finds and eats a devil fruit and is still able to swim it makes him into and control water even in the air he makes a crew called the black knights with cc being his first mate they become good friends and in time they fall in love with each other he also falls in love with many other women as he travels eventually at 27 he is sent to help Monkey D. Luffy to rescue Ace with his crew every one is shocked to see he is with the revolutionary army Harem

**Code Geass/One Piece**

Lelouch was born & ate a devil fruit he had a family until they were killed the government in rage he killed & started to go mad with vengeance he became a well known figure where marines & pirates started to fear him he committed many sins & attacked marineford by himself where he fought agents the entire marines there defeating them & fought D. Garp to a draw he escaped & becomes sane again with him regretting what he did goes into hiding years later he saves a girl wearing a straw hat how would this change things Harem

**Code Geass/One Piece**

Lelouch was reborn as Luffy how would this change things Harem


	2. Chapter 2 Arpeggio of Blue Steel

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

What would happen if Lelouch created the fog fleet for his war against his homeland how much would that change canon?

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

Lelouch found a mental models core with nonmaterial. You can have it that Lelouch found it inside a hidden ancient cave or temple or however how he fined it. You can decide when Lelouch get the mental models and when he launch his attack in the sea as long it before Lelouch become age 17. Or Lelouch got the core disguise as a necklace that has nonmaterial as an heirloom from his grandmother from his mother's side recently activated when Lelouch was badly injury. Learning how it work Lelouch build his personal army and technology like A.I's and weapons from resistance fall of man against Britannia. Lelouch use the Fog fleet to conquer the sea and make the blockade around Britannia. Then goes to Area 11 to make a Resistance cell called the black knights to free Japan or you can also use the Fog fleet to create land base weapon and vehicle to be Lelouch army instead or both. There are three goal Lelouch plan to do with Japan. One, is to capture Cloves to get answer, it can also be Lelouch stumble upon CC here. Two, make Lloyd and his crew to work for Lelouch. Three, become a shadow leader on the now free Japan to make it grow and prosper. Later Lelouch will do the similar method with other nation like Chinese federation and E.U. You can decide if Lelouch should get Geass or different power his fleet easily destroys all Britannia's tanks, air fighters, navy and knitmare frames along with destroying their pride he becomes king of the sea and blocks all their supply from going to the conquered areas and war front where the nobles and military start to fear knowing it is a matter of time before they lose everything he has his loyal spy's who tell him what is happening on their end like Jeremiah who told Lelouch why his mother was easily killed and Villetta who joined him after he told her that the nobles were planning on making the commoners into numbers as well including her despite her service after helping them, Zhou Xianglin his contact in china helping her to get the empress on the throne, Nagisa Chiba his spy in the JLF after seeing that they will control Japan for their own selfish reason, Nonette his spy in the empire who gives him information about some power his father the knight of 1 and his mother might have had called Geass and suspecting they have a base somewhere in the federation he orders Xianglin to find its location and Sayoko his ninja maid and body-guard Lelouch knows how to fight using a sword and being modest and humble he also reads books about war so he can learn to be a better strategist without losing because of his faults like arrogance. Harem and lemon line up in chronological order. C.C/Sayko/Villeta/Cecile/Xianglin/Nonette/Chiba/Milly/Kallen/Shirley/Kaguya/Euphe/and characters of Arpeggio of Blue Steel

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

Lelouch was born before & during WW1 as half Japanese he was sent on a secret mission to work with Germans he was one of their best military officers at the time & youngest he was also one of there best weapon specialist & was years ahead in his research when he was young he meat The Admiralty Code with her help they made The Fog Fleet he started to lose faith in the war that they were doing the right thing when he found out his country was going to use his weapons to take over the world he destroyed his research & took his creations with him he made a base at the bottom of the ocean he discovered he was dying from a disease & knowing he won't find a cure for years goes into cryogenic sleep with his creations looking after him & finding a cure when it is done he discovers decades have past & his homeland had been conquered he makes a new identity & goes to Ashford Academy he stays there for a year & makes good friends when he rescues CC he decides that he has had enough with how his people are getting treated & planes to start a rebellion. Harem with girls from both anime

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

Lelouch was born as either himself & takes Gunzou Chihaya place or was reborn as him. Harem

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

What would happen if The Fleet of Fog came years after Lelouch was killed & was brought back to life to help humanity he took the place of Gunzou Chihaya & is prepared to save humanity at all cost. Harem

**Code Geass/Arpeggio of Blue Steel/Princess Lover!**

Lelouch Arima is the heir to the Arima Financial Combine he is sent to be enrolled in the most prestigious private school in Japan he makes lost of friends there during that time many women start to fall in love with him & fight for him Lelouch tries to find a way to appease them all he suggestions they can share him at first they are reluctant but realizes it is the only way for them to be happy during that time they start to combine there resources to defeat Britannia since they lost many things to their warmongering ways & knowing they would have had them killed if not retaliation from the groups they are affiliated with they make considerable resources to make advance technology & call it The Fleet of Fog but have to wait since it is not completed yet Lelouch goes to stay at Ashford Academy having been friends with Milly Ashford before the war started & gets in trouble when he saves CC when she gives him Geass he decides to start the rebellion early. Harem with girls from both anime


	3. Chapter 3 Bleach

**Code Geass/Bleach**

where Lelouch is sent to Hueco Mundo 200 years before the bleach cannon starts as a hollow after being killed losing his Geass and he still has his memory's and personality he eats other hollows and evil souls and doesn't eat the innocent in time he becomes a powerful Vasto Lorde and makes allies with other hollows like Ulquiorra, Yammy, Nelliel, Coyote Starrk & Lilynette where he then makes them his generals and makes a hollow empire he try's to make a way for hollows to not eat souls to survive so he could make peace with the soul reapers and Quincy he meets aizen and is forced to work for him he and his troupes pretend to be loyal to him to find his weakness and make planes in how to defeat him he becomes the 0 espada he persuades the other espada members like Tier Harribel & Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that aizen is just going to get rid of them after he has no use for them he recruited gin after he figured out that he planes to kill aizen at the right time he also find out his friends and allies cc, kallen, nunnally, the student council, Jeremiah Gottwald, Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, Sayoko Shinozaki and the ones who betrayed him and suzuku are soul reapers happy that he could meet his friends he does not revel himself to them until the finale battle

**Code Geass/Bleach**

Lelouch was turned into a hollow 1500 before canon he becomes a powerful Vasto Lorde he meets a female Soul Reaper & fight they eventual decide to stop being evenly match he discovers she is part Quincy they start to fall in love & marry each other when Lelouch comes one day he discovers she & there child were killed by reapers for marrying him & giving birth to an abomination in rage he kills them giving them a slow death he slowly goes into madness & decide to make a hollow empire to destroy Soul Society & kill the Soul King so he can bring his loved ones back to life after making it & making himself the hollow king he & his loyal lieutenants who are on par with Captain level Soul Reapers & army declare war on Soul Society they slowly start to push them back Lelouch discovers that the Quincy's told them about his family since his wife was considered a shame on them for marrying a hollow he goes to war with them as well they start to lose until he decides to release the prisoners of hell they start to win with the war being fought in the human & spirit world Lelouch manages to make it to the Soul Palace where fights the Captain Commander himself they fight evenly but he eventually loses with everyone including his lieutenants believing him to have died he survived he realises what he did was wrong & wishes to repent for what he did over the centuries he goes to settle at karakura town where he eventually gets caught up in the adventures that happen there. Harem Code Geass characters have to be here


	4. Chapter 4 Dishonored

**Code Geass/Dishonored**

Lelouch was captured by Suzuku & taken to Britannia where his father has him tortured & has him executed world wide in the void he meets the outsider who reveals that he has been watching him for a while & finds him the most interesting person he has meat he makes him an offer that he will bring him to life & give him powers that would help him with his war in exchange he makes things interesting. Lelouch travels the globe to find charms & the outsider's runes to get more abilities he also trains in the void where time is slower to get his body in shape in using the powers eventually he returns where a few months have past Lelouch decides to stay low & get experience in using his powers & joins the war agents Britannia & the E.U. he helps to win in their battles but remains anonymous to hide his identity after words he starts to kill the nobles with out being seen he then returns to Japan to start the rebellion. Harem

**Code Geass/Dishonored**

What would happen if Lelouch was the reincarnation of Corvo & when he was in the war the outsider came & saved his life when he was going to die Lelouch spends years to get his body into shape like his previous self he also trains in his powers he got from the outsider as well as finding his runes & charms to get more abilities eventually he puts his plans to motion when he kills his brother. Harem

**Code Geass/Dishonored**

What would happen if Lelouch was the reincarnation of Daud & wishes to repent for his sins in his previous life. Harem

**Code Geass/Dishonored/Assassins Creed **

What would happen if Lelouch was saved by William during the war & he trained Lelouch who managed to let go of his hatred & seeks the peach the assassins want he became the Mentor at 16 when William died during his training he discovered he had Eagle sense when he was doing research of the first civilization he discovered a charm which he believed to be a Piece of Eden the outsider who has slept senses something when he investigates & finds who it is & their history he becomes exhilarated having become bored with the world since Corvo's passing since no one has been interested like him since but seeing Lelouch he knows he would make things more interesting he revels himself to him & tells him he is from a time before the first civilization he gives him his mark & a the heart he gave to corvo he says he will be watching his progress with grate interest. Lelouch decides to look for more charms & runes to get more abilities he decides to but his plans into motion when he killed his brother. Harem


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto

**Code Geass/Naruto**

where Lelouch is reincarnated thousand's of years into the future as an orphan in the hidden leaf village without his memory's he becomes good friends with Naruto and figures out who his parent's and knows about the 9 tails being sealed in him he hides his true power in the academy where he is second best make him be a powerful ninja through training and experience Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch is born in the Naruto world he can be born in the major or minor villages he can have 1 or 2 bloodline limit he keeps his true power hidden so people can underestimate him his true strength is high join-low anbu he and his team is sent to the exams he does not show his true strength until the finals he also falls in the CRA so he will many lovers either for genuine, lust or political reasons he also should be a master at sealing techniques he can be the same age as naruto or 14 Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch was given a deal by god to travel to different worlds to bring peace in them with any means necessary he was brought to the world of Ranma by being born as him so he knows how to fight so in exchange he will see his loved ones again he agrees & is born as Naruto feeling how the villagers treat him & almost dying a few times having survived thanks to his martial arts when he was Ranma and the demon healing his wounds he starts to become more darker & manipulative he decides to bring peace to the world by taking over it he starts by hiding his true strength & makes a mind control technique where he can have some influence with his victims that & help him to repopulate his clan. Dark/Gray Lelouch Harem with girls from different crossovers like Bleach, One Piece, Noblesse & more

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch did not die instead he was turned into a tree for his crimes by god but when someone eats the fruit from him became a demon that started to kill all of humanity when his body was split into 9 pieces by the 6 paths he got his original body back & learned from him his teachings he travelled the globe learning many things having gotten tired of the wars going on he makes his own village by taken over the minor lands & combining them to into 1 called the village of demons during his travels he became darker & was approached by god he would get rid of his immortality & see his loved ones again if he can bring peace again that last longer. Dark/Gray Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch was born in the leaf village & friends with Female Naruto he left to explore the world & learns many things from his travels he becomes the first male to use chakra so he decides to become a ninja for his village to protect himself from people who would want to capture him Lelouch can have a blood line if U want him to Gray Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Code Geass characters are born in the Naruto world Lelouce is a feared ninja who takes over other lands so he can combine them into 1 country on par with the 5 great nations Lelouch is a talented ninja he is also 1 of the last members of his clan so he has to repopulate it by taking more than 1 wife Evil/Dark/Gray Lelouch Harem incest

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch was born during the warring stats & was a member of the Uchiha clan he was sealed by the Senju during a battle & was released by a girl called Naruko seeing how her life was angers him & decides that the world needs to change by force if necessary & plans to take over the world to bring peace Dark/Gray Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch was born as Naruto who had his memory's sealed until he was banished angered what they did to him in his whole life he vows to get revenge he goes into hiding & trains himself to become stronger when he hears his friend Gaara has been captured decides to save him during his training he sees how the ninja world is & seeing it more corrupt than his previous one decides to change it by force if necessary Evil/Dark/Gray Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch was born in the Uchiha clan & was one of the survivors of the massacre Lelouch did not care about the clan so is not as revenge driven then his cousin he is friends with Naruto or Naruko if he is a girl Lelouch knows he/she is related to the 4 Hokage & about the demon he/she carries he keeps his true strength hidden during the Academy by being 3rd place he & his friends are on the same team how would he change the world by being there. Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

Lelouch became an immortal & watched as the age of technology is gone with the rise of ninja he travelled the world as a hermit staying a way from wars & fighting others who want to challenge him he goes to the leaf village during the exams & meets a boy/girl there who wishes for him to train him/her seeing he has nothing to do he does how would he change things by just being there. Harem

**Code Geass/Naruto**

What would happen if the 9 tails was Lelouch & he looked after Naruko when she was treated by the villagers angering him he teaches her many things from cooking to surviving how would this change things for the world Harem


	6. Chapter 6 Mass Effect

**Code Geass/Mass Effect**

where Lelouch and the other Code Geass characters are born in the mass effect world Lelouch has become the youngest military officer in human history he and his crew are sent to mars to protect a group of scientist being led by Cera Chulainn also know as C.C. a young impressive scientist who is considered the smartest in the world where they discover an observation post made by an ancient alien race called the Protean's they find data there about their history and technology where they learn about the Reapers they also learn about an experiment the Protean's were conducting to win agents the Reapers by mixing their technology together to crate super solders but ended with all the subjects dead when 1 of the scientist activated it by mistake Lelouch and C.C are ejected with nano machine that gives them enhanced strength, speed a long life span and regenerative powers making them nearly immortal they also have an unusual ability to give a power that takes the shape of the person's desires with them being immune to it but don't use it since the person would go insane if they don't have a strong will and makes them a powerful biotic's eventual they take the technology and start to colonize planets Lelouch who having being promoted talks to his superiors about the reaper threat he makes a suggestion that they should create some technology that is not run by Element Zero so that they have an advantage agents the reapers he is called to fight in the first contacted war agents an alien race called turians where he leads the army to victory during the battles thanks to his enhancements, training and intelligence and the element of surprise defeated 40 turians by himself shocking them that they were so easily defeated in the war by him they started to fear him where they call him a demon with how easily he killed there troops but also respect him for being a worthy foe eventually they win when the turians surrender they make contact with the citadel where they make peace the galactic community are curious about them with how they defeated the turians so quickly since they are the best military in the galaxy especially Lelouch as he was the reason they won the war Lelouch is famous in the military for not only his strategic intelligence but also his habit of defying orders if they cost to many lives and instead follows his own planes if they have high success rate because of it some higher-ups don't like him and others agree with his methods and all of them have a grudging respect for him when the council and some Alliance do not believe the reapers he decides to take things into his own hands making a organization to battle them when they come and has them create technology that does not use the mass effect and keeps an eye on shepherd when hearing about the solders career and death by the collectors recruits him when he reveals the resources to fight in the coming war Lelouch and C.C. eventual become a couple single paring or Harem with Code Geass characters

**Code Geass/Mass Effect (reserved for 117Jorn, Patriot-112 and Takeshi Yamato)**

what if Lelouch did not think of the zero requiem instead he became the emperor to make peace after defeating his brother and joins the UFN he marries cc(who has been turned into a mortal), kallen, kaguya and others having children he and the rest of humanity have increased their lifespan with nanotechnology by 1000 years they first find signs of aliens on mars and finds the Mass Effect technology Lelouch thinking 1 step further sees re-engineering would make humanity to dependent on it and losing its creativity decides to use some of the technology but mostly make their own becoming the first race to break the cycle Humanity advances far beyond; Technology, moral, social, economy, and development. Humanity became the first species to develop technologies without relying on element zero. 160 years later having colonised nearly 12 hundred worlds they make contact with the turian's and push them into their own territory he is sent to the citadel after making peace with them he wishes compensation for the damage the turian's did when they refuse he decides not to join them with saying the words next time keep your dogs on a leash he hears about wrex from some of his soldiers who infiltrated the citadel on his orders since if things went bad he would have told them there was a nuclear bomb if they kept him hostage and hearing about the charismatic and passionate alien decides to make a meeting for him out side of the space station wrex came who was curious about the race that deafened the turian's came to congratulate him for humiliating them curious what race he is ask him he replies that he is a krogan the citadels dirty secrete he tells his races history and what the council did to them worried that they might do it to humanity and knowing that they don't have any alleys being easy targets for the other races thinks of an idea he tells wrex if he could unite the krogan's under his leadership curious to why he replies that he is going to make an _alliance_ equal to the citadel so they wont mess with them and wishes for the krogan's to join under his leadership surprised and shocked says why would they join him he replays that they will be under the protection of humanity from the counsel and will try to find a cure for the genophage he says how will they know they are not going to _be_ under control by another tyrant he says they will be under wrex's control but makes these requests that the krogan do not betray humanity and that they will only be able to have 50% of breeding of the ones they could have do so they wont be overpopulated and as a whole wont join them yet until he uplifts them and make them accosted to civilised people who would take years he agrees Lelouch asks him where else they can find alleys to join them wrex says the quarian's after finding them he makes the offer that if they join them they will be able to use their nanotechnology to live outside their suits and being able to live on a planet without moving all the time they gladly accept and hearing about the geth and their encounters with them he notices that they fought only when the quarian's started it he decides to investigate why they revolted against their creators he finds out that they did it in self-defence when they were going to be destroyed by them he thinks of letting the geth join them as well when negations are set up the quarian's almost start a fight when Lelouch puts them in there place wanting them to make peace the geth only agree to join if they help them to create a Dyson Sphere-like object, which could house every single geth program. the quarian's object since it will make them more powerful and would start a war agents the galaxy Lelouch tells them that if it was true they would have done it already he points out they always started the fight and they were defending themselves the geth says if they can do it they will not only join but give them their home world as well everyone agrees and the Alliance of humanity, krogan, quarian and geth _is made _with the krogan joining after wrex has made them all allied to him

**Code Geass/Mass Effect**

Code Geass characters are born in the mass effect universe no knightmares Lelouch was born as a prince when the turian's took over he fakes his death when his mother is killed he creates an organization to fight a resistance agents there enemy's he makes an alliance with the Quarian's & Geth when he managed to bring peace to their races he also managed to get an alliance with Wrex when he managed to find a cure for the genophage for his race but only so they can have half as breed than before so they wont overpopulated he gives him the task of uniting his race under his leadership & gives him the task of making his race fit in with civilization he also manages to get the cooperation of aria so he can use her influence to make the counsel weaker by making them attacked by pirates on their worlds with in return giving her a list of all the people who try to overthrow her & giving her new technology when that is done they fight their tormentors from their planet & territory & with their alleys deal a massive blow to them they make an uneasy peace with them. years later when the Geth show that a part of their race has left with a machine they call an old machine Lelouch who thanks to the Quarian's & Geth engineering & technology have managed to slow down the aging process has them give as much information as possible when he hears what they do from shepherd he orders for them to start on their military for the coming war. Lelouch Harem with the Code Geass characters. If not an alliance with the races I mentioned than U can have him make it with a new race they discovered

**Code Geass/Mass Effect/X-Com/Killzone**

Lelouch is sent to an alternate reality when he was killed by his father when he ordered him to be killed on live TV Lelouch is sent during the stone age & works through history making his own organization & influence during the 1960s after the invasion of the Zudjari he managed to take their tech & hide knowing humans would kill themselves  
trying to control it using his influence cover ups the alien invasion that comes decades later as the commander of xcom & lets the aliens who were controlled by the leader to live with them he comes in contact with the Ethereal Asaru who helped protected earth during the 1st invasion who warns him of a threat to not just the world but the Galaxy Lelouch uses his knowledge of his world & alien technology to leave the plant they find the Protean archive & learn about element 0 & the mass relays they make contact with the aliens from the 1st invasion & make an alliance they populate a planet & call it helghan he knows shepherd having helped raced her when she was a child he knows her mother having had a relationship with her when she was young. no Harem until after he returns to his universe but does have some flings while there

**Code Geass/Mass Effect/X-Com**

Lelouch is sent to the Mass Effect universe 3.000 years before humanity did when he was killed by his fathers orders god sent him their to help the one who will save the galaxy & will sent him back when the task is complete without his memory's he is on a planet & discovers a ship he finds its A.I & eventually manages to learn its language he manages to repair it & finds the citadel before the asari did when he meets them he manages to learn their language when the Krogon rebellion started he became one of the first spectre he starts to have doubts about the counsel when they used the genophage & loses all faith in them when they banished the Quarian's who Lelouch has some descendents with the race he leaves them eventually & goes to a part of space that has never been explored before he finds & saves some race's from a race called the Ethereal's he becomes one of their leaders he discovers they use an element called Elerium decides not to report them since others would try to enslave them he decides to wait a few years to get their strength back then revel them self's when he hears of a race just like him he informs the counsel about it during his long life he fell in love with many women with them being Asari, Quarian & Human & has had a family with each of them he uses them & their influence to make his own spy network he meets shepherd as a child when he visited his/her mother who he had a brief affaire with when he hears about Eden prime had been attacked he goes to the citadel & reveals evidence that saren is a traitor no Harem until he goes back to his universe but he will have some flings while there

**Code Geass/Mass Effect/X-Com/Portal/Half-Life/StraCraft/Star Wars**

during the reaper war the Normandy crew discover a planet that has never been their when they land they discover the planet has dead reapers all over the world they go in a building & discover a boy who is cryogenically frozen & looks human when he comes out he revels that billions of years ago humanity had an interstellar empire before they left their world they worked on teleportation technology where they fought agents the Xen & Combine later when they started to travel the stars they meet a race of aliens controlled by the Ethereal's when they freed them they joined humanity they also meet the races who escaped from the Ethereal's called the Zudjari & the original Sectoid & Muton respectively who also joined the alliance they discovered Warpspace & how to travel through it. they found runes of an ancient race called the Xel'naga making them more advanced they are caught in a war with the Zerg & Protoss the later becoming an alley the Zerg & later the Hybrids along with their master Amon they also found a wormhole that leads to another Galaxy when other races come through they are surprised to see fellow Humans as well as other different speaces they discover the Humans they discovered were created by a race called The Celestials who seeded their home galaxy with life & Lelouch & his people are the second evolution of the race with Lelouch being a desendant of the race. they had come to their Galaxy because they took massive casualtes durring a war between the Jedi & Sith where the former won the war but with most of their Galaxy destroyed they discovered the Wormhole was created by The Celestials so they came here to find a new home they were allowed to join the alliance the reason they lost the war agents the Reapers was because they did not know the citadel was a trap & they were already week from the previous wars but they managed to last longer than any other race did they killed many reapers & made sure they did not get their technology or knowledge they were immune to indoctrination either because they were psionic or used their tech Lelouch who was not only a military officer but a scientist was making weapons during the war & worked on teleportation despite it has not been researched since the previous invasions & made a handheld portal device when the reapers came he opened a portal that sent the planet to somewhere else making it look like it exploded to trick the reapers he used DNA samples & sent them to a different planet to seed humanity again he also was the one who made the blueprints for the crucible he decides to help humanity to finish the reapers ones & for all U can give Lelouch a Harem but only with the Code Geass characters if not U can have him have a one night stand if interested U can make this into a series where it goes to the Halo, Star trek, Stargate SG-1 & Justice League

**Code Geass/Honor Harrington/Mass Effect**

Lelouch was sent to another universe as a chance where he can get rid of his sins so he can see his loved ones again it tells him he will go & do many things where he will eventually atone for his sins he is born as the great-grandson of Honor Harrington & rises quickly through the ranks becoming the youngest Captain (Senior Grade) & being nominated to become a Rear Admiral Lelouch having been glad to live in this life is confused sense despite helping stop pirate attacks & other things there have been no serious crises that does not need him to be here during their travel through Hyperspace in there state of the art ship they are sent to another universe Lelouch makes it his mission to find a way home for his crew & maybe helping the locals along the way. I hope this is going to be a series where they go to the X-Com, StarCraft, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1 universe's

**Code Geass/Mass Effect/Crysis/Honor Harrington/StarCraft/Portal/Star Wars/Crysis/****Resistance**: **Fall of Man**

where humanity existed billions of years ago and Lelouch was the Emperor of The joint Star Empire of Manticore & Terran Dominion he is a descendant of Honor Harrington, Jim Raynor & Valerian Mengsk when the war with the heaven republic was over they had lost their knowledge of hyperspace & off other technology instead they discovered Warp Space while they were testing how to travel through it again the first colony to travel through Warp Space were exiled from earth & were accidentally sent 60,000 light year away from where they were intended & called themselves Terran. The Solarian League changes their name to The United Powers League & later The United Earth Directorate when they discover the existence of the Zerg & Protoss the Manticore discovered the Terran & meat Jim Raynor they joined him to fight agents the Directorate, Dominion, Zerg & Protoss who they later allied with after words both empires joined together into one royal family with centuries later Lelouch was born the crown prince of the empire & brought peace between them & the Protoss they met another Galactic Government & discover the Humans their they discover that their ancestors were ones a part of a colonist expedition to earth centuries ago they also discover they are recovering from a war as well they make peace with them when they meet the Reapers from their first harvest where they discovered that the species Leviathan who were a noun sense to them due to trying to use their mind control on them created them Lelouch new humanity & would not survive since they have been crippled since The Second Havenite-Manticoran War & the following wars after with the same going to their alias despite centuries past they were still not what they uses to be when the reapers came he made a deal with them where they be turned to reapers on their own terms they agreed they used their Technology, Psionic powers & The Force to transfer their memory's, feelings and experience on their very own reaper which they called it a black reaper they also took genetic samples of their DNA so they can make humanity again as well as of other races to create them again they hide their knowledge of Hyperspace & about Warp Space since they will use it to not only harvest the Galaxy but the Universe Lelouch thinks of using technology from The Xel'naga & Celestials Both a highly advanced race to travel back in time to stop the reapers from being created but decides not since he might destroy his reality they go into hiding to plan to stop the reapers forever they study and make many weapons and create their own Keepers and Collectors the latter being from a race called The true Chimera & Ceph who have been at war with each other for millions of years & brought it to their galaxy they defeat them quickly without arousing the reapers attention they take their DNA to make a servant race with the people they save in each cycle can also join as well by volunteering where they still have their memory's and personality if they want they also make the offer of turning other people like them if they want to save themselves from the reapers they make progress in creating technology without element zero especially in biotech, nanotech, stealth and shield technology they decide to not make their own wormhole drive from the Ceph since the reapers would notes the energy level but they still research it as well as their nano tech they also hide any Xel'naga & Celestials artefacts they find & study during that time they also watch their descendants & protect them from asteroids that could have destroyed the planet when they seeded them they gave knowledge in their DNA like how to build & survive however when they were monitoring them they were confused since they were doing what they did in their history like naming the same things they did & some wars although not all of them they discover that they were so good at giving knowledge through their DNA they also gave them subconscious memories from certain people to act like their ancestors like a descendant of the original Hitler who survived to the first cycle had his DNA to make a descendant that acts just like him through Genetic memory Lelouch hears about how shepherd defeated sovereign decides that they should make an alliance with him/her believing that he/she would make a good ally agents the reapers.

They get his/her body and repair's him/her, they can meet her when he/she is fighting the collectors or they will meet him/her during the war with the reapers. He/She will hesitant to work with them but changes his/her mind when they give him/her new technology to help defeat the reapers. If U chose the former 2 make them give him/her a nanosuit made from Cryfiber as well as a handheld portal device to help her to get an edge while fighting. U should know I am hoping this will be a series that will go to different universes like X-com, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Justice League message me if U are interested?

**Code Geass/Mass Effect**

Lelouch joined the UFN & had a family when he was dying of old age he had his soul moved into a computer to become an advisor to the following rulers becoming the 1st organic interface during that time he made advance technology to humanity they colonize many worlds eventually they make 1st contact. Harem

Humanity does not join the counsel

**Ideas on How First Contact Can Go in Any of My Ideas**

the turian's try to make humanity client race but are humiliated defeated or they try to capture slavers but they are damaged in the battle the slavers open a relay & discover a human colony they try to attack them but are easily defeated they help the turian's by sending them back to their Territory

the Batarian Hegemony discovers a new relay and decide to attack any new race however they make the biggest mistake of their life when humanity defeats them and sends an army to their colony's and home world as revenge starting a war where Hegemony tries to keep it a secret from the other races eventually humanity pushes them back to their home world and finds out that there is a rebellion going on where the people want to get of their tyrannical leaders and humanity joins them you can have them join humanity's Alliance as a lower race like the citadel, have them defeat the Hegemony and gets rid of most of their technology where Lelouch tells them it is there leaders fault for the war and has them banished to their home world where they can star their civilization again and warning them he could have had them killed if he wanted too, after they lose contact with the scouting fleet they tell they contact the turian's saying a new species attacked them and opened a relay where they go to war and loses and find out the truth where they take action agents them or the author can think of something to do to them

Humanity could have found a Rachni Queen egg who after telling them the truth of why their race attacked decides to let them be free as long as they don't cause trouble in repayment she would like to make an alliance with them & giving their knowledge of technology to them Lelouch decides to keep this a secret from the other races knowing they will try to kill the species

Humanity makes contact with the Quarian's and they are surprised and awed of humanity's technology level and with them not using mass effect technology they find about their condition of living inside their suits and help them find a way of not depending on them and let them colonise a new world Lelouch finds out about the geth and seeing the data about them believes that they are not as evil as people believe he decides to make a meeting for them in the future to make a peace treaty

the Geth makes contact with Humanity they believed them to be an invasion fleet when there sensors pick no element 0 on board they are interested but decide to attack for invading their space 1 geth unit objects saying since this ship does not match any thing on their database means there a new race and says this could be their chance of making peace with an organic race they all vote yes for it they make contact and are surprised they use A.I's they tell them about the other races and laws and give them info on what worlds they can colonise and the threat assessment of each race making a good alliance with each other with Lelouch deciding to make peace with them

Humanity discovers the council Lelouch decides not to show themselves and instead decides to study them to see if they are hostile he uses their technology to turn his female spy's to look like asari to learn everything about them after a decade of study decides to make contact

Humans discover a bunker on Eden prime where they find cryogenic preserved Protean's they learn about the reapers from the and decide to make more weapons for the coming conflict that will come the Protean's also give some of their technology to them as gratitude for giving them a home and to help them when the reapers return

Humans could have meat aliens before they found out about the citadel they make an alliance becoming on par if not superior then the counsel races

Humans had existed millions of years ago & when the reapers arrived they created the current humanity where they live on to prepare for war against the Reapers or Lelouch could have survived & helps the new humans to defeat the Reapers

Their technology would be closely on par with reaper technology, reapers are a bit more powerful; but not immediately in effect. It will be in the battle against the reapers.  
Compared to other races would be surprised and in awe. Human technology would probably be a lot stronger, like bad ass technology; but of versatile technology able to turn the tides of war through creative means, like creating holograms of fake spaceship to intimidate the enemy; as if we came in large numbers or shield technology Humanity doesn't depend on relay but they study it. They learned their lesson not to depend too much on one technology/resource just like they did with Sakuradite. As for their F.T.L they can create wormholes to travel vast distances but takes a while to power it up as for their regular travel it would take them about a week to travel to the other side of the galaxy


	7. Chapter 7 Halo

**Code Geass/Halo**

Lelouch dies at Kamine Island and born in the Halo universe where Lelouch is taken from his family by the government and experimented in the SPARTAN-II Program by Dr. Catherine Halsey being the youngest there even though his strength is like the others but his intelligence is vastly superior then his generations his training instructor was Franklin Mendez and have a good relationship with both where he thinks both of them as grandparent figures he is sent to work with John-117 with his own smart A.I where he trains him and in time have a father-son relationship he fights in the wars agents the Insurrection, the Covenant and the Flood where he helps John-117 in saving the galaxy 3 times where he gets a reputation for his skills and doing the impossible and surviving during that time he volunteers for The SPARTAN-IV Program already making him a powerful advisory he wins many awards, medals, and citations except the Prisoner of War Medallion he has affairs with many women eventual he retires from the military and works as a farmer and finds love he gets married and have a family he dies when he is 300 years old he dies peacefully with his family he is in the afterlife where he meets his loved ones when he is about to crossover with them god tells him to wait where he tells them about his true origins and gives him his memory he tells them about his parents plane to kill him and knowing Lelouch being the only to one stop them send him to the Halo universe so to get strong the others are sickened of his parents plan Lelouch is conflicted since he wants to be with his loved ones again but wants' to help his home world the others told him to go to his world since it is the right thing to do and they will wait for him to pass on his wife makes him promise to live his life to its full-its and to find love and have a family again god gives him a Forerunner ship and equipment with a state of the art MJOLNIR armour with state of the art technology and 3 decades worth of battle experience he goes and gets his allies to start the rebellion again. Harem if U can't get him be a Spartan 2 then make him a 3

**Code Geass/Halo**

Lelouch did not became the enemy of the world he joined the UFN & broth peace to the world he married cc (now mortal), kallen, kaguya & any one else U can think of & made leaps in advances in technology, society & many other fields Lelouch & others using advance nano tech have increased humanity's lifespan exponentially when the descendants of the noble family's who lost their status because of Lelouch start a war he gives permission for the Spartan program when the convent come they start a war they shouldn't have humans give them a more challenging fight with them being on par in some areas in tech & superior in other fields Lelouch & the others lead the war to save humanity from extinction I hope this will be a crossover with mass effect

**Code Geass/Halo/X-Com**

Lelouch was born as a member of prehistoric humanity & was one of their military leaders & scientist he created weapons & lead them during the war with the Flood & Forerunners he was posted on a different world before humans lost so was never exiled during that time he worked & study how to activate Precursor technology when he was working he was discovered by the Liberian who is surprised to see a human Lelouch almost kills her but she reveals what has happened & wishes to have his DNA sample Lelouch angered about what happened to his race says why should he she tells about the plan to commit galactic genocide to stop the flood & using his DNA as the template to bring humanity back making him the ancestor of all of humanity horrified what has to be done he mournfully agrees Lelouch was in the Ark when fired so survived during his time there he & the Liberian created the Huragok so they would help humanity when the time comes for them to explore the stars Lelouch decides to go to the galaxy that orbits his having heard how the Flood came to be goes to see if there is any knowledge that the Precursor left as well as their technology to fight the Flood when it returns he finds 3 species called The Zudjari, Sectoid & Muton at war agents a coalition of aliens who are controlled by a race called the Ethereal's where the latter 2 members of their race have been captured & cloned to fight agents their own species he helps them to defeat them during that time he discovers that in some areas they are advance then his people's or their enemy's were he learns about their power source elerium about meld & as well as psionics eventually he leaves when the war is over where he managed to bring peace to the aliens who were controlled & let them share the world together he goes into cryogenic sleep where he has not been awoken until the chamber is discovered by John-117 when he hears what has gone on since he slept decides to help them to win the war. U can make it a Harem with other code geass characters if not never mind. Also will be a crossover with Mass Effect, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1.

**Code Geass/Halo/Killzone**

Lelouch was reborn during The Insurrection when Lelouch was still in the womb his DNA changed due to nuclear blast which the radiation changed his biology he in listed in the marines when the convent glassed his home after his 19 birthday & the years after he noticed he aged slower & could survive in environments where normal humans wouldn't he climbed the ranks quickly & started his own super solder program where he used his DNA on the people who volunteered including children who lost everything in the war over 500.000 volunteered & 300.000 survived despite not as strong as Spartans they are more stronger than a normal human & can survive in an environment where a normal person would die with the Spartans they manage to give the convent a harder time Lelouch despite not regretting what had to be done felt guilty for the people who didn't survive the procedure he also uses his knowledge from his world to make Blaze Luminous, Hadron-based weaponry & a Fleija (though not as destructive as the original it is still a powerful weapon) for ship based battles giving the UNSC a more chance at winning in battles crossovers with X-Com, Mass Effect, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1


	8. Chapter 8 Crysis

**Code Geass/Crysis**

**Code: Crysis**

Lelouch is adopted by Jacob Hargreave when he is found after the war not only because of his intelligence but also because he has wanted an heir for a long time & seeing that Lelouch reminds him of himself in his youth he tells him about the Ceph & the threat they represent for humanity he manages to get Lelouch to change about his revenge since there is a more threat then his vendetta Lelouch seeing this changes & becomes more mature & although decides still fight Britannia but for the right reasons because even though the Ceph are an immanent threat to humanity he knows that if the empire ever found out about them they would try to get their tech where they will start a war where they wont win he decides to unit the world to not only defeat his former homeland but to get ready to fight the Ceph when the time comes Jacob Hargreave gives him the Crynet Nanosuit to not only to help him in his rebellion but to field test which he does during the massacre in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Harem

**Code Geass/Crysis**

Lelouch was born a genius he used it to create Crynet Systems after being declared dead he made a new identity to hide himself he makes money by selling supplies for the empire & becomes quite popular to the commoners & numbers because he does not care about lineage or race & giving them equal status at work he makes his own resistance network that spans the globe with only his trusted advisors & leaders knowing who he really is he has his science teams & him create the Crynet Nanosuit & has a field test during the massacre in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Harem

**Code Geass/Crysis**

Lelouch was reborn by god to do a quest for him to be allowed to see his loved ones again he is born 80 years after the Ceph invasion he rose quickly in the military & became a captain of the stat of the art ship with the crew's respect, admiration & loyalty despite happy with his new life he is confused due to their being no major event with the last being a century old for him to help in during a malfunction with the wormhole drive the ship is sent to different universes Lelouch goes through the journey to different realities & is determined to bring his crew home safely as well as helping the locals. Crossovers with X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Crysis**

Lelouch had just been named emperor he was going to start the 0 requiem when he gets reports from a black ops team about a crisis on an island when he hears about the Ceph he realizes that he can not die since the world might need his help instead he joins the UFN he speaks with Kaguya & others & reveals evidence about them which they decide to arm their forces they eventualy go to war when it is over they experiment with the technology making them advance they eventualy travel to the stars where they meet alien life. Harem. Crossover with Mass Effect & Halo.


	9. Chapter 9 Aliens, Predator & Prometheus

**Code Geass/Alien vs Predator**

**Code: Predator**

Lelouch is found by a Yautja who was on the world for a hunt finds him & sees great potential seeing he is a descendant of The Engineers & takes him with him & teaches & trains him about his race, culture, the hunt as well as how to fight, climb on big buildings & how to be a good hunter he completed his first hunt when he unexpectedly found a Xenomorph where he used his intelligence to kill it eventually he returned home having gone tired with how the race is killing not only themselves but others he vows to find another way for them to live he discovers & rescues C.C. how would a badass Lelouch change things Harem. Crossovers with other story's.

**Code Geass/Alien vs Predator**

Lelouch made a fake background for him self after the invasion during that time he made a company which secretly made him the tools of his rebellion his team discover a Alien spaceship burred in a jungle they discover it belonged to a Race called The Engineers who created Humanity they re-engineer it to give them a boom in Tech Support when C.C. has been rescued he believes the time has come to start his plans Harem

**Code Geass/Alien vs Predator/Mass Effect/Prometheus**

The Code Geass Cast was born in the Mass Effect Universe. Humanity existed more than people know millions of years ago they were known as The Engineers who possessed some of the most advanced technology in the entire galaxy, with special emphasis placed on their skills in Genetic Engineering. They created Humanity. Lelouch was born as 1 of their generals & scientist at the time he did not agree with how they created The Xenomorph to fight in their war as well as not doing any thing to stop The Reapers for millions of years while they do is watch & the other races to study them without reveling themselves. When he hears of how they were going to kill their descendants Humanity he finally has enough & starts a civil war with them at the time they also have to fight The Yautja & Xenomorph after centuries of fighting they win but The Reapers had detected a disturbance & were coming knowing his people will die he has a Idea they make a request that they would become like them on their own terms which they agree they make sure to hid the fact they have know them for millions of years or their tech is more advance they become a Reaper with their own thoughts still belonging to them he then waits to start his plan to end The cycle once & for all Harem

Universes they travel to are X-Com, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1


	10. Chapter 10 Gundame

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch was a genius as a child during the war he new he it would take more then his intelligence to win so he made a small company with his gambling money to get the resources he needs to crate a new type of mach he calls it the Gundam

He gets the loyalty of Kaguya's distant relative Sumeragi Lee Noriega after telling her his idea where he wishes to create an organization that will end conflict he uses connections to get the things he needs to create more technology when he meets CC he believes know the time of rebellion has come Harem. Crossovers with Mass Effect & Halo

He has to be fit knowing he is physically handicapped not on Suzuku's level but not a weakling either

Lelouch has to be a True Innovator when he gets exposed to GN Particles

He should have some immunity to the powers of Geass & Code but not completely

He can have a Geass or not is up to you

Harem between both girls of the anime & ones from different shows

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch was reborn in the Gundam world as Setsuna or takes his place how would he change things Harem

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

What would happen if Lelouch was the reincarnation of Setsuna how would he change things with his knowledge of advance technology that would make the empires look primitive in comparison Harem

Lelouch has to be fit like when he was in his past life

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch was never banished what if Lelouch was still a prince & the reincarnation of Setsuna Lelouch uses his memories to make weapons for the empire so he can plane to take the throne himself to get rid of war. Massive Harem

His personality has to be a little bit like the Lelouch from Code Geass: The Rise of the Black Prince

He creates the tech but not all of it since it would take time for him to make all of it

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch took the place of Setsuna when everything was alright & he finally died he was sent to the Code Geass Universe surprised how different it is to his he makes a new identity for himself to blend in & enrolls at Ashford Academy he helps his counterpart of that world to get rid of the conflict in the world Harem

His counterpart could be an OC or Nunnally who is not blind or crippled

As for parings CC, OC/Nunnally, Female Student counsel, Sayoko, Villetta, Zhou Xianglin, Chiba, Cecile, women from the EU & anyone else U can thing of

His personality could be a mix of his cannon self & Setsuna. He can also seduce women if he wants making comments that would fluster females for his amusement & make perverted jokes to lighten things up a bit he can be serious & merciless when he needs to be

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch was born in the future as a True Innovator when the ELS attacked earth in self-defence they sent him back in time to undo the mistake they made Lelouch made a company using his knowledge to make it succesful he recruits his counterpart by saving her & Nunally life during the war giving her sister her sight back as well as the use of her legs the reason why because he can see potential in her. Harem

Lelouch has to be the same age as canon

**Code Geass/Gundam 00**

Lelouch was reborn thanks to god who gave him a mission to find redemption to see his loved ones again he was born after humanity made peace with The ELS with Lelouch becoming a well know figure in the Celestial Being as one of its best solder as well as being a True Innovator when testing a new FTL drive the ELS he & his crew find them selfs having to find a way home through different reality's. crossover with X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

* * *

**HI LOOK CAN SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW IT IS GETTING KINDER DEPRESSING IF NO ONE WANTS TO ANY OF THE IDEAS I HAVE ALSO THANKS RAI SUMERAGI FOR GIVING A REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11 X-overs

**Code Geass/X-overs**

God knew it had to stop the plane to kill him or else he & every other universe connected to him would die he looks through alternate realities & sees Lelouch always saving him so does this he gives Lelouch different powers & knowledge from different people from around the multiverse when he in his mother's womb Like Ranma, Accelerator & others to help his planes Lelouch is gets parts of the powers & memories when he is 8, after he is banished, when he is 14 or when he was tortured & killed by his fathers orders. how would this change things. When he goes to Japan he recruits people to his cause the 1st being Tabane Shinonono who went into hiding so people won't use her work for destruction he read her works & was impressed with the ideas she had & making a powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration which she called the IS with her help they make improved versions of knightmare frames where they are stronger than original ones he gets the help of a distant relative from Kaguya's family called Sumeragi Lee Noriega who helps him get the things he needs to start his rebellion along with allies from the EU Charlotte Hazelrink & Sylvia van Hossen he finds out that the government found an alien called Eris he frees her & learns she is stranded there until she can contact her people who are called the Catia he learns about The Magius after saving one called Pino from a government experiment & knowing if his homeland finds a way to Copy their powers to their solders they will become unstoppable he secures an alliance with them to defeat Britannia. Massive Harem. After he is done he travels to different universes Like Skulduggery Pleasant, Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Naruto, Bleach, One Peace, Negima, Noblesse, Highschool DXD, Mass Effect, Halo, Devil May Cry, Justice League, Young Justice & Marvel or Ultimate Marvel.

Lelouch can have his memories of his future self or not

Lelouch has to train his body & powers but he does not have to be too overpowered like when he reveals himself to the world he will only have the skills of the main Assassins from Assassins Creed, The Prince from the Sands of Time Trilogy & Corvo from Dishonored he will have some fighting techniques from others but will be more of a quick & silent type of fighter in the being but will gain experience & will unlock new memory's & powers in different situations so he will know how to control & use them as he progresses the reason I want him to be God-Like near the end is because I want him to fight with opponents as powerful as Goku or the Hulk by then so the only people who will give him a challenge will be beings on par with Superman Prime near the end

The technology they have will be advance but they won't have Gundams yet since the resources would be too much but he will have a ship that can go to a different planet to colonize they can do that after the SAZ or something

Lelouch can have his own circle of trusted people who know who he really is & follow him loyally

the powers & memory's of the people are as follows

Star Wars: Revan

Warhammer 40k: The Emperor of Mankind

Ranma: Ranma

Dishonoerd: Corvo

Assassins Creed: Main Assassins

Prince of Persia: The Prince

Fullmetal Alchemist: Father

God of War: Kratos

Dante's Inferno: Dante

Castlevania: Mathias Cronqvist or Gabriel Belmont

Infamous: Cole MacGrath & Delsin Rowe

Mortal Kombat: Scorpion

Toaru Majutsu no Index: Accelerator

Journey to the West: Sun Wukong

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi

Shaman King: Asakura Yoh

Ability: Han Yu-Hwa

he can also get other abilities while he travels the Multiverse

**Code Geass/X-overs**

where Lelouch is sent to the dc universe along with Rorschach from the Watchmen world, V from V for Vendetta, Alex Rider from the book series, John 117 from Halo, Solid Snake & Raiden from Metal Gear, Sheppard from Mass Effect, Valkyrie Cain from the Skulduggery Pleasant book series, Gordon Freeman & Chell from Half-Life & Portal respectively & Prophet from Crysis they talk and tell each other their story when suddenly Dr Manhattan appears and tells them that he and the other gods of their respective worlds lets them have a second chance at life in the Justice League or Young justice world C's world gives Lelouch the knowledge of important people who live in his other universes that could be useful to him later as repayment for saving it they decide to work together they train each other in combat marksmanship and intelligence so they can be a crime fighting organization with the technology from their worlds with Lelouch giving the idea & they being the leaders of their part of the organization they kill some street thugs eventual they make a name for themselves before the white Martian invasion or when the team go to Cadmus they only kill when there is no other option left they recruit people who believe what they are doing is right with the first recruits being Terra and Ace they also recruit some meta human's who they rescued after they were being experimented on by governments or organization to become their weapons for when the hero's go rogue the heroes have mixed reaction some believe they are nothing but criminals that put justice in their own hands and try to bring them in and some believe what they are doing is right because the villains do more crime after they are out of jail. Lelouch Harem

**Code Geass/X-overs**

Lelouch was not just a good military genius he was also an amazing scientist with an I.Q of 1000 during the war he and Nunally _were saved_ by William Miles his mothers half-brother he tells him about the Templars, Assassins and what they fight for he becomes William's student and learns everything from being an assassin he learns he has Eagle sense he eventually learns to get rid of his anger and becomes the mentor of the assassins when his uncle dies and promises to make the order more powerful than ever before and instead decides to change his homeland by taking it over realising that there will be a power vacuüm and other country would go to war because of it he also manages to get a piece of Eden and learns to control it he also learns how to make an animus from Minerva who says he has a strong and intelligent mind to control and understand it he uses the animus to learn about his ancestors their knowledge and skills and their combat experience he contacts nobles who don't like the way the empire is run and decides to get them and some members in the military and commoners to exile them selves to Antarctica where everyone will think they are dead since those that do go there are never heard from again when they get their they are shocked to find a city under the ice Lelouch reveals that when the American revolution failed the Assassins fled with the survivors here & found this temple underneath the ice with Technology far more advance than any thing they had ever seen they discovered that it was made by a race called The Xel'naga who hid themselves from an enemy called the Zerg it became the orders most hidden secret since then the rebels called themselves the Helghast/Terran and called the country Helgan/Korhal he makes an army loyal to him they discover petrusite and uses it to make powerful weapons they make terraforming technology to make trees and other wildlife and make a city he also makes a fleet of powerful ships called the fog fleet with A.I's Lelouch uses his gambling money to make his own company by using it to make medicine and making people's lives better he secretly uses it to make weapons for his war agents the empire with his ideas creating the Gekas, Metal Gear, Gundam, petrusite, Red Sand, ships like the Khage, New Sun & Hyperion, the OWL, shielding technology and all the weapons from the games and anime (armor, weapons, technology, equipment etc) basically making his nation and army the most advance on the planet The order tried to make their own teleportation technology & although a success in the beginning it was closed down after they met the Xen & later the Combine where they barely managed to use the technology they have of The Xel'naga to sent them back they managed to get new technology from the later but decide to study it later the reason they did not use the tech agents their enemies was because they could not since they don't know how to make them work & because if they revealed they did have this technology others would go to war to get it for their own needs he has Nunally cured of her blindness and use of her legs he also has his own circle of trusted subordinates and gives them control of the areas that they excel at (intelligence, economy, millinery etc) like Adam Jensen who was framed for insubordination by the police when he refused to shoot a 14-year-old boy he was attacked by the men after the hearing Lelouch had personally saved him knowing he would be a good asset for them and did the operation on him turning him into a cyborg becoming his chief of security for the company and riden who was turned into a child solder and was captured by the Templars to turn him into a weapon he escaped by help from the assassins he sent his family to safety from the Templars Lelouch used all his scientific mind and money to keep him alive and turned him into a cyborg-ninja who can take out 100 men by himself becoming his personal enforcer both are loyal to him and can take out a small army when working together Colonel Radec, Sthal, Templer, Rico and some other prominent characters from the games and anime are with him and all are extremely loyal to him he also makes the Shadow marshals/Ghost and other organisation to be Helgans/Korhal military he gets in trouble when he gets into a truck with terrorists he finds and rescues cc from his brother and leads the resistance fighters to victory over him he decides that now is the time for him to set his planes into motion. Harem crossover with Gundam 00, Assassins Creed, Metal Gear, Deus EX, Killzone, Fallout & Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

The Code Geass world is in the same Universe as Asobi Ni Iku yo, Crysis, Ratchet and Clank & Star Wars

After the story Lelouch travels to different universes like X-Com, Destiny, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars. if not then Naruto, Bleach, Negima & Noblesse

It is your choice if he should have a Geass

He had lost his virginity a year before he meat CC so he will be experienced


	12. Chapter 12 X-Com

**Code Geass/X-Com**

Lelouch has been in limbo for so long he can't even remember. when C.C comes who died of old age where she and his loved ones have tried to revoke his punishment god decides to send him to a different world where the fate of humanity is threatened and sends him their to lead them to victory and when done he will be allowed to see his loved ones again he is reborn and decides to join the military at 16 he rises quickly in the ranks when the planet is attacked by extraterrestrials he is sent to command a task force to defend them he becomes the commander of XCOM

If any one does do this I would also like U to make it a crossover with Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars

**Code Geass/X-Com**

Lelouch was saved by aliens when he was going to die during the invasion he finds out their leader is called Asaru an Ethereal he says he freed them from his fallen counterparts they crashed on the world years ago he says the fallen Ethereals would come to this world eventually to enslave it he reveals that he saved humanity during the 60s by a race called the Zudjari where the invasion was covered up that no one knew including the emperor he says Lelouch is a gifted psionic & asks to teach him Lelouch wanting revenge agents his homeland agrees years pass where Lelouch slowly changes where his vengeance has mellowed down where his revenge is not his main goal but to unite the world for the immanent future invasion to that end he recruits the best & brightest minds & solders in the world to help him. in 2015 they discover an alien out post they killed the occupants & take their tech & add it to their own they discover the invasion is put on hold for a few years seeing how humans with their current tech would cause massive casualties to them so wait to plan a strategy to attack them in response Lelouch has them too start their projects to give them edge in the war Lelouch eventually decides to start his rebellion Harem.

If is possible to make this into a series then it could be a crossover with Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars

**Code Geass/X-Com**

Lelouch was hit by a meteor when Suzuku was going to capture him where every one believed he was killed in actuality he was saved by a being called Asaru who says the reason he saved him was because his father & people are going to kill a being made of a powerful psionic energy where its death would cause much damage to the universe & saves him seeing how he maybe able to stop it so changes his body to become stronger for the challenges ahead when he awakens he realises a year has passed so goes to find the remnants of his organization to lead them in the rebellion. Harem

Crossover with Mass Effect & Halo

**Code Geass/X-Com/Sword of the Stars/Mass Effect**

Lelouch was reborn by The Collective as a military officer in XCOM where hundreds years have passed since the invasion as a quest to see his loved ones again & get rid of his sins He joined SolForce where he worked hard to get his place as a high ranked milatery officer where he got an invitation to join the Spec Ops Team XCOM during his time there he discovered he has an enormous supply of Psionic energy with his skills being only second to The eldest Liir when he left the organization he became a captain in SolForce where he gained a reputation in working with the other races if they both had a common goal he is known to use diplomacy if a fight can be avoided but would become cold & merciless if he has to fight. when The Suul'ka came & started a war he manged to get an Alliance with the other races to fight agents this new threat when they were going to use a weapon that would destroy their home worlds he & different ships of the Alliance managed to stop them but find out they are in a different Universe they work together to find away back home they also get involved in a plot that will destroy this Galaxy

Universes they travel to are StarCraft, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars

**Code Geass/X-Com**

Lelouch was going to go with the 0 Requiem when he found a file that belonged to a secret organization called XCOM that was secret from his own father he reds that during the 60's Humanity was threatened when an Alien invasion let by the Beings called The Outsiders almost destroyed The Human race realizing it he decides to change his plans since their might be another invasion some time in the future instead he goes to make peace with the UFN he also speaks with Kaguya & others in The UFN knowing The Black Knights won't trust him he tells them about the revelation he found & wants to make The XCOM Project again to combat it if they were ever invaded they agree When Aliens do come lead by The Ethereals they fought a bloody war when over he had The Tech re-engineered to help the world in case of another Alien Invasion

Crossover with Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars


	13. Chapter 13 Infinite Stratos

**Code Geass/Infinite Stratos**

Lelouch was reborn as Ichika or takes his place by the Collective of Humanity to get a second chance at life how much would he change by being the first male IS pilot. Harem

**Code Geass/Infinite Stratos**

Lelouch was a Genius in robotics & when he was banished he used his intelligence to get the funding he needs he manages to contact Tabane Shinonono after being impressed by her theses of robotic engineering they both work together to make the IS for the future rebellion. Harem

Crossover with either Mass Effect or Halo

**Code Geass/Infinite Stratos**

Lelouch did not disown his right to the throne instead he waited patiently to get his revenge to that he went & joined the military where he got support from many people with his methods & success in battle he finds & seduced Tabane Shinonono to work for him with the promise of a free Japan & looking after her sister he gets the support of nobles in the E.U after reviling his plane to start rebellion with Tabane's help they created the IS a weapon that would revolutionize the world. Harem with both women from the anime

Crossover with either Mass Effect or Halo

**Code Geass/Infinite Stratos/Gundame**

Lelouch was the reincarnation of Ichika where seeing how the people are treated plans a rebellion using his resources he gets a group of people who would help him create mech's that would help in the coming war. Harem with both Canon & Gundame female characters

Crossover with either Mass Effect or Halo

As for the mech's they could be either IS's, Gundame's or both

* * *

**HI I AM KIND OF GETTING DEPRESSED HERE SINCE NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN DOING ANY OF MY IDEAS NOT THAT I WOULD NOT STOP UPDATING IT BUT IT KIND OF A DOWNER THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE REVIWED OR MESSAGED ME ABOUT DOING OR COMPLIMENTING ON ANY OF THEM SO PLEASE GIVE A BIT OF SUPPORT BY ETHER DOING THEM OR GET SOMEONE U KNOW WHO MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN THEM THAT IS ALL I ASK!**


	14. Chapter 14 Matrix

**Code Geass/Matrix**

When Lelouch died his sister had his soul transferred to an A.I. to be her advisor in running the emperor when he destroyed the largest Sakuradite deposit the element started to run out where it was eventually gone causing Knightmare's to be gone & the economy to plummet Humanity made Machines to do there own jobs making it start to be corrupt & vain the thing Lelouch did want them to When Machines wanted to have equal rights to there creators & were refused they with Lelouch made their own nation making advancements in technology when the UFN was starting to have an economic crisis they wanted to help but were again refused & war began with them becoming victorious they then started to harvest the Humans Lelouch having lost faith in Humanity with how they destroyed not only his but their ancestors sacrifice instead decides to lead the Machines along with his loved one's & people who wanted to give Machines rights as a human who he used the same procedure that was used on him on them as well when he meets Neo & seeing how he sacrificed his life for both races starts to have his faith back & honour's his sacrifice by making peace with Humanity during that time they get an advance computer virus seeing they would be deleted Lelouch has them go to sleep while their systems will reboot to get rid of it when they awaken they find thousands of years have passed & are not on earth they get in contact with a woman called Lotus who reveals that what happened was a splinter grope of humans had uploaded the virus & were planning to use their tech but could not since Lelouch sure they can only be operated with his permission the rest of the humans try wake them but could so took them off world to find they can awaken for their own safety the grope had unleashed a virus they called Technocyte virus While the virus itself was not Airborne it still spread over the planet Earth and consumed most fauna, either killing creatures or turning them into monsters. Humanity survived and managed to colonize other planets and cosmic entities in our solar system. Hayden Tenno is the only one known to have assimilated and adapted to the Technocyte virus at this time. A few thousands years (or potentially more), the solar system is run by a race called the Orokin who were at war they used an advance version of the virus on their enemies that wiped out most of their people they had their descendants the Tenno fight for them in suits they called Warframes but were instead betrayed by them. She tells earth has been taken over by a faction called the Grineer who they are at war with along with other factions they help her & the Tenno in the war which they win eventually Lelouch makes the United Federation of Star Systems so war won't happen again they make many advancement in technology when humans wanted to improve themselves they made augmentation procedures the 1st being Mechanical augmentation then Physiopharmaceutical augmentation but they stopped it since it was morally wrong since the person won't have free will & finally Nano-augmentation the most successful of it by using Nanites their most advance tech was the Universal Constructor they experiment with Orokin technology & during an accident he & some others are transported to another reality they find a giant machine which they download to & find out it is called a Reaper they get a transmission that a planet called Elysium is being attacked by slavers they go their to aid help where they meet shepherd & other solders they help them to defeat the invasion getting the attention of the galaxy. Lelouch & others work to find a way home as well as helping the locals

Crossover with Deus Ex, Warframe & Mass Effect

Universes they travel to are X-Com, Halo, Star Trek, Star Wars & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Matrix/Mass Effect/Deus Ex**

Humanity existed before the Reapers Lelouch was created as an A.I to help them in a war against each other at 1st he loyally did his duty & almost won it single Handley but started to ask questions like does he have a soul & what is the meaning of the war in the 1st place they started to fear him & decided to end him he kills them & makes a city for machines he discovers that he was originally human but had his soul transferred to a computer because he was a Genius in warfare & wanted to have his loyalty being the 1st organic interface he discovers others like him who eventually fall in love when they wise to join humans as equals & decides to use their Nano augmentation to give to humans so they can link with each other so they can have a perfect democracy with each the leaders did not since they would lose all their power & losing privacy among them selves had weapons fired at them starting a war between them where humans got destroyed Lelouch horrified what he did collected DNA samples to create humans again. the machines with Lelouch as their leader make many advances in tech so much so they don't rely on Element 0 as much. Lelouch start to lose fait in organics when they were shunned every time they wanted to interact with them which became worse when the Proteans started a war with them in response he had 30% of their population killed. Harem

Lelouch could know about the reapers & makes weapons to combat them like the Jaeger from pacific rim or U can have them where they had fought a war against the Kaiju & precursors where they won

the machines territory could be in an uncharted part of space the reapers did not know about so both sides don't Know about each other till later

They get Shepherd's body and repair's him/her with their superior Nano technology, they can meet him/her when he/she is fighting the collectors or they will meet him/her during the war with the reapers. He/She will hesitant to work with them but changes his/her mind when they give him/her new technology to help defeat the reapers. U should know I am hoping this will be a series that will go to different universes like X-Com, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Matrix/Halo/Deus Ex/X-Com**

the Code Geass characters were born in the Halo Universe as members of Prehistoric Humanity Lelouch one of the leader of his people who escaped from being punished by the Forerunners knows what they are going to do to defeat the Food so makes a plan where they will transfer their souls in an A.I. core making them a machine race in body in that time they prepare for the Floods imminent return they find 3 races called the Zudjari, Sectoid & Muton are losing a war from an invading force who are being controled by a group of a race called the Ethereals who have been banished by their Kin for doing acts of evil they committed. among their army are clones of the Sectoid & Muton they captured they help them in the war when it is over they help the races from both sides since the other side was controled against their will they become their teachers & protectors they become a great influence for the aliens where they get their loyalty they find out that the new races they discovered were superior in some areas of technology then they or the Forerunners were they find out about Psionics & Meld which they study into as well as finding Elerium as a good power source they create a Universal Constructor & Nanoformer that helps them in construction protects faster. after 100.000 years have passed they go to the location of their old home world they find out their descendants are at a losing war where they are being killed agents a convent of races they discover 2 of them they are familiar with the first being a group of the San Shyuum who were ones their allies they find the reason they are committing Genocide & are disgusted for their reasons are selfish they plan to find the San Shyuum who did not rebel so to make an alliance with them the last one is the Huragok who were created by their former enemy's they find out they were to serve their descendants but the reason they did not was because there was a malfunction in their programing they plan to send a signal that would free the race & join them. they decide to help their descendants & prepare them for the coming war agents the Flood. Lelouch Harem

they also will travel to different universes like Mass Effect, Star Wars, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1


	15. Chapter 15 Hellsing

**HI EVERYONE I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE I HAVE NOT GOT THAT MANY REVIEWS OR MESSAGES ABOUT IF THEY WANT TO DO MY STORY CHALLENGES SO THIS ONE WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR AWHILE BUT DON'T WORRY DURRING THAT TIME I WILL GO & FIND NEW IDEAS TO GET ALSO I WILL BE UPDATING OR CHANNIGING MY CURRENT IDEAS TO MAKE THEM BETTER SO DON'T WORRY I WILL ALSO UPDATER NEW IDEAS ONEC A WEEK OR MONTH**

**I'm also here to tell you that SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is back and we need your help to stop it. For those that don't know, SOPA is a congressional act that will remove ALL fan related sites. ALL fan-art, fan pages, fan-made videos and, of course, fan fiction.**

**If we don't get more than 70,000 signatures on this site: petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr then fanfiction, deviant art, adult fanfiction are all going to be a distant memory. If you don't think that it's that big of a deal, and then consider this: If this passes, what will be next?**

**How long will it be till they target sites that release free manga pr anime updates like mangahere, mangahut, or animeplanet etc? Or how long will they start targeting YouTube itself?**

**That's why I beseech you not as a fanfiction writer, but as a fan. Please, PLEASE help stop SOPA. So go and sign the petition and tell everyone you can about this horrible act. The only reason why such a bill is underway is because of an inefficient congress trying to give the impression that they are doing something.**

**So please do what you can to stop SOPA. If you can't sign it then please, at the very least spread the word that our stories, fan art, fan pages are under siege. If we don't speak out and defend not just our stories, but our very right to the first amendment, then no one will. So once again, please help us stop SOPA.**

**This is, once again, the link to the petition:**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**I can not express how severe we need help on this. If we don't do it I won't be able to bring all my ideas out & neither will U so please sign agents it they already took mangahead from us where we now have to down load It**

**Yours truly**

**Wolfblood123**

* * *

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

Before his mother was killed Lelouch grandfather said if he was ever in danger & all hope was lost go to the basement where his salvation is when he was going to die from Assassins he went their & released a monster with his as its the master when he was separated from his sister he became darker he made his family's organization again to battle the forces of evil with his servant. Fem Alucard, Harem

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

The Collective sees the threat the Ragnarök Connection is to them but can not stop it directly they get the assistance of a previous Geass wielder who had been given a powerful Geass that threatened the world & them as well since it gave him nearly unlimited power after he was sealed by them they had put restrictions on Geass holders to make sure it does not happen again to any one else his name was Lelouch they gave him a deal where he would be sent back to the living if he stops the plan in return his sins will be forgiven by them. he is reborn as a prince when he has the time he practises on his powers since he has to work to get them all back. Harem

His personality will be like Alucard he knows he is a monster but accepts it he regrets what he did in his previous life

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

Crossover with Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach & more

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

After Lelouch was captured he was tortured & executed he was reborn & was adopted by the Hellsing family he became 1 of their monster hunters after the events of millennium he was brought back to his world where he planes to start his rebellion again. Fem Alucard, Harem

He could be like Walter or he never existed & takes his place

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

After Japan was conquered a group of cults of the dark arts summoned a monster to kill the invaders & to take over the world however that monster instead decided that their goals were selfish & instead killed them & took their resources as his own. his plan was world domination that monsters name was Lelouch Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

Lelouch was always different he was a bit stronger when he was young which a child should not have had when he was banished & war happened he was tortured emotionally when his sister died he snapped he made a deal with a dark being & killed all who were responsible killing about 200 men with power later he discovers he has to work hard to get all that power & use it again Harem

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

Universes to travel to are Justice League & Young Justice. U can decide if he can travel to other universes

**Code Geass/Hellsing**

Lelouch was captured, tortured & killed by his fathers order before he dies he vows he will return to seek vengeance his spirit was taken by a dark entity who wished to help him in his vow but in doing so he will not be human & will not go to heaven he agrees he was reborn centuries before Hellsing canon without his memories he was a husband & father when they were killed he sold his sold to get vengeance he kills those responsible & goes to do many sins he meets a women who is a powerful vampire they fell in love after the events of millennium he is shown what his parents are doing angering him since he & sister meant nothing to them & promises vengeance on them he goes to give his homeland hell Fem Alucard, Harem

His personality can be like canon Alucard he will regret some of the things he did & accepts he is a monster in time

His race & powers can be a vampire or demon he can have the powers of the Nobles from Noblesse

Warning: Rape, Lemon, Incest & more

Crossover with Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Rosario+Vampire, Naruto, Bleach, Ranma, Justice League, Young Justice & Marvel or Ultimate Marvel


	16. Chapter 16 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

**Code Geass/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

Lelouch was born centuries before canon and was one of the first vampires and only one who did not have some of the traditional weakness he can walk in sunlight but can only use 40% since his powers were sealed by god he has to have special permission from him to use all of his power he fell in love with a human & had children but were killed by other humans believing them to be abominations Lelouch in rage killed them in a slow brutal death & started to hate all humans he slowly started to become evil & committed many sins but was defeated by a vampire slayer he realised what he did was wrong & regrets doing the sins he committed he started to hunted evil creatures even his own kind to find redemption he meets C.C. when he saved her from vampires who were using her as a blood bank he gave them a painful death he left her in good hands years later with most of the supernatural creatures killed with him remaining 1 of the last he joins the Black knights. Harem

**Code Geass/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

What would happen if the Collective did something about the plan to kill him they sent a certain Arrow to Lelouch when he realizes it has given him powers he is exhilarated but starts to get worried about realizing it is too dangerous he hides it away. It is your choice if he should have people in his command become a Stand as well Harem


	17. Chapter 17 Fullmetal Alchemist

**Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist/Fate Stay Night**

Father was reborn by the gate to protect him from a plan to kill him & was reborn as Lelouch he did not remember until after he saved Sakura from her abusive family discover while he is still powerful he does not have his full strength yet so finds away to quicken the process he finds out about the Holy Grail war & believes the Grail is the answer he planes to absorb it & get his powers back Harem

**Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist**

Lelouch was captured by Suzuku he was tortured & killed by his father's orders. he was reborn as father & when the gate took him he gave his memories back as well as old form he finds out what his parents are going to do & is giving the chance to be sent back to his old body to stop it he will not be able to be his full powers until later on & his sins will be forgiven he agrees Harem

**Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist**

Lelouch was tortured & killed by his fathers orders. he soul was split into different pieces & was reborn as the Homunculus when they died they were joined again to be Lelouch by God who reveals the plan that would kill him so gives him a chance at vengeance if he could stop it he agrees Harem

**Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist**

the Homunculus were both reborn as one being & that was Lelouch he gets the memories during the war & planes to uses his powers to help in the coming rebellion he practises his powers to get them ready for the coming war Harem

**Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist**

Edward Elric was reborn as Lelouch he gets his memories back during the war & uses the skills from his previous life for the coming rebellion Harem


	18. Chapter 18 Star Wars

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

When Lelouch was in the war he found a cave & an advance ship in it when he found a device it activated a hologram the man revels he is Revan he reveals his history & sees potential in him as a Force user & gives him a choice in it Lelouch finding a chance at revenge agrees he is trained in both arts of the Force during that time he realizes his revenge will be his undoing instead decides to control his dark desires & get's rid of them. Fighting for the peace the people want Harem

Crossover with Star Wars, Mass Effect, Halo & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Lelouch was the reincarnation Revan he got his memories during the war how would that change things Harem

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Lelouch was captured he was tortured & killed by his fathers orders he was reborn as Revan when he died he was told the truth by the Collective he was brought back to his body reborn Harem

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

When Lelouch was in the war he found a cave & an advance ship in it when he found a device it activated a hologram the man revels he is Revan he reveals his history & sees potential in him as a Force user & gives him a choice in it Lelouch finding a chance at revenge agrees he is trained in both arts of the Force Revan tells him about the reason he came here was because he founded a trace of technology that belongs to The Celestials & wants' him to find it they go to the site which is Antarctica when they get their they find nothing but they discover it is GIANT SHIP under the ice they activate the ship A.I. & discover that The Celestials where originally Humans but seeded their home galaxy with Human Life they discovered the Humans of this world were a second evolution of them some lived with the locals & others went to another plan of existence he discovers he is a descendant off a Celestial he gets the ships loyalty & uses the technology to help him in the coming war he makes it into a city for refuges who want a better life with them being loyal to him Harem

Crossover with Star Wars, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Justice League

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Lelouch was turned into an immortal by god for a chance to be forgiven by his sins he is taken to the star wars universe he was teached in the ways of the Force by Revan he lived through the centuries where he lives with a boy called Anakin & his mother when a stranger comes he knows instantly he is a Jedi how would he change things

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Before the republic was created during the early ages of the galaxy there lived a race of humans they called themselves The Celestials they were the ancestors of all of Humanity & were the most advanced race in the universe at the time & still are to this day. they also brought Balance to The Force which is a powerful being of Psionic energy they met a race that was from another universe called the Combine who went to war with them after seeing their technology & wanting it for their own the war raged on many years but after defeating them they putted a barrier around the galaxy so they would be trapped in it where they would eventually die Lelouch was the leader of them then realizes the war has taken a heavy toll on his species & losing quit a bit of their knowledge decides the only way to save his race is transferring their souls into an A.I. core they decide to seed the galaxy with human life they are contacted by their descendants the Ones who reveals the things to come & they cannot interfere they decide to watch the galaxy after centuries of observing it & seeing The Sith defeated ones & for all they decide to get rid of the barrier around the galaxy & decide to leave their universe. Lelouch Harem

Universe they travel to are Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Star Wars/Sword of the Stars**

The Celestials where humans who lived during the early ages of the Galaxy when they ruled they discovered an uncharted part of the Galaxy where they meet a group of Races who are at war with a species called The Suul'ka who went to war with them despite being more advance than them they start to lose with how they use tech they have never seen as well using powerful Psionic abilities which is different but similar to The Force since technically anyone can use it if they knew how to use the power of their mind properly to make sure The Suul'ka don't get the war to different Galaxy's they put a barrier around The Galaxy so they won't leve when The Suul'ka were finally defeated Lelouch their leader then discovered The Suul'ka had gave them & The races a Biological Virus that would kill not only them but The other Races as well. The Loa revealed they were given a computer virus where they would be killed as well he try's to find away to save them & learns more about The Force & Psionic abilities believing they might have the answer he discovers a technique that would transfers souls both organic & machine into any thing with their memory's & emotions he does this to them & transfers them to an A.I. core they seed The Galaxy with Huma Life they are contacted by their descendants The Ones who show the things to come & cannot interfere when The Sith have been finally defeated they removed the barrier around The Galaxy & seeing there is nothing to do in their Universe decide to go to different ones Harem

Universes are X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Star Wars/Sword of the Stars**

Lelouch was given a chance by The Collective to redemption for his sins he was taken to the Star Wars universe where he learned how to control The Light & Dark side of The Force becoming 1 of the few he meets a group of species are fighting agents a race called The Suul'ka who he believes are threat to The Galaxy joins them while fighting them he learns of Psionic abilities which is different from The Force since any one can use it if they use the power of their mind more after defeating them he is given technology from each of the Races as gratitude while he was traveling he is sent to another universe he discovers Humanity is under attack & believes The Collective broth him here as a way for him to repent he goes to start his quest to be forgiven of his sins

Universes they travel to are X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, StarCraft, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Justic League

**Code Geass/Star Wars/Sword of the Stars/Mass Effect**

a billion years ago Humans had a giant empire they had many governments they meet a group of species some were good others were neutral. they meet The Suul'ka & seeing how they used their Psionic abilities to control their own people to attack each other make an Alliance with the other Races to combat this new threat when they won they discover The Reapers from their first cycle knowing they are weak from the war Lelouch makes a request to them where they would turn to a Reaper on their own terms he has The Races to use their Psionic abilities & Tech to transfer their souls to them which they do after words they go with Reapers with them hiding their knowledge of advance tech from them they fake their destruction he seeds a planet with their descendants they created a Droid Army to help them during a test they accidentally become offline when they awaken they learned from their instruments who had not got offline that many years have passed realising that they still do not have much ships they find out about Shepherd & hearing of His/Her explodes decide to make an Alliance with Him/Her to stop The Reapers Harem

Universes they travel to are X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, StarCraft, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Lelouch was always smarter than others his age should be when banished he founded a company where he would make weapons for the war to come during that time a team of his discovered a GIANT SHIP under the arctic they discover it belonged to a Race called The Celestials they find out that they left their Galaxy after seeding it with Human life when they came to earth & found another evolution of them they eventually left to join the locals Lelouch discovers he is a desendant of the race how would this change things Harem

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

Lelouch was killed by his father's orders when Suzuku broth him to him he was tortured first as an example he was born as 1 of the early Sith He became 1 of the most powerful ones in history only 1 female Jedi could fight on par with him during that time they slowly started to fall in love with each other eventually they left their orders married each other & had a family when they were killed he went on a killing spree destroying any one that got in his way he was then sealed during that time he regrets what he did he is freed where every Force sensitive in the Galaxy feels his power he gets involved with problems in The Galaxy he returns back to his world after getting all his memory's back as well as the knowledge of his parents plans where pans to make them suffer Harem

Warning: Lemon, Rape & other M rated things

**Code Geass/Star Wars**

When Lelouch was in the invasion he was tortured emotionally when his sister died he let his rage consume him killing all those responsable he learns how to control it as well as his anger he used that time to become more stronger so he can take over the world Massive Harem

Warning: Lemon, Rape, Incest & other M rated things


	19. Chapter 19 Teknoman

**Hi every one sorry I have not updated in a while its just that I am starting to run out of ideas now as well as the fact that not many people have reviewed or asked to do any of my as well so it is kind of depressing I am still going to update but it might take sometime since I am waiting for some new games or books to come out so I could get inspiration for it so since SOPA has been stopped I have decided to give U these Ideas I have had enjoy also I am looking for some help if anyone is interested in helping me with new ideas then tell me & will see if any 1 is interested in doing them bye**

**Yours truly**

**Wolfblood123**

* * *

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

where Lelouch is born into the Teknoman world without his memory's after he was captured at Kamine Island where he was brought to his father who decided to have him tortured & executed on world TV he takes Blades place & becomes a Tekkaman after The Radam experimented on him & killed his family he fights agents them and after killing them has a family years later they are killed by the survivors as revenge Lelouch in rage kills them in a suicide attack to defeat them one's and for all he is sent to the afterlife where he is about to see his loved ones again when god comes & gives him his true memory's & tells him why he was sent there to save it as well as getting experience & learn the true horrors of war he is sent back to his world he learns nearly a year has passed he goes to Japan to rescue his solders and starts to make war with Britannia Harem.

Lelouch is dark due losing his loved ones so will do some questionable things but he will still be good deep down

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

What would happen if Lelouch was captured during the war by The Radam who decide to wait before starting their invasion seeing how their current technology would give them massive casualties instead decide to observe them to find weakness' in their defences they experiment on him for years to find any information in how to kill his species easily after words they have him be turned into one of their Tekkaman to be their weapon in the war Lelouch escapes however & goes to earth he prepares for the coming invasion Harem

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

Lelouch was believed to be killed on Kamine Island by everyone by a meteor before the government could come The Radam came & took it away they deliberately had the meteor crashed into him believing they can turn him into a powerful weapon as 1 of their Tekkaman however they overestimated him & escaped he knows it is only a matter of time until they come so gets ready for the invasion Harem

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

Lelouch was captured on Kamine Island & was either brought to his father or VV & is tortured they throw his body in the ocean believing him to be dead but manages to survive & gets to land while their he slowly starts to die from his injures but a meteor hits him it slowly changes him months later he comes out a changed man Harem

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

Lelouch taken to his father who then gave him a new Identity Julius Kingsley to have him defeat the EU during that time he try's to fight the command when he had won a battle his people had got strange readings from their sensors something was coming from the sky just then he got hit by a meteor & declared dead after being in it for months his fake personality is destroyed Harem

You're decision if he should have his memories or not

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

Lelouch thought with his death there would be peace he was wrong when he was taken to C's World The Collective showed him what happened revealing an alien race called The Radam attacked the world after his death it decides to sent him back in time to stop it from happing it changes his body as well Making him into a Tekkaman they sent him a month before he meets C.C. Harem

**Code Geass/Teknoman**

Blade was reborn as Lelouch he got his memories back during the invasion he can be a prince or was born half Japanese he miraculously finds his Tekkaman crystal & starts to believe something is trying to help him in the coming rebellion Harem

**Code Geass/Teknoman/Guyver**

Lelouch was killed after Suzuku broth him to either his father or V.V. he was tortured to death his soul was split into 2 1 went to be reborn as Blade the other as Sho Fukamachi when they both died they were made as 1 soul again Lelouch is given his crystal to change into his Tekkaman form & The Guyver Unit for the other he can also combine them to make a more powerful unit Harem

He travels to different these Universes later, Rosario Vampire, Mass Effect, Halo, Justice League & Marvel or Ultimate Marvel


	20. Chapter 20 Guyver

**Code Geass/Guyver**

Lelouch was killed when Suzuku brought him to his father or V.V. who had him tortured to death his soul is reborn as Sho Fukamachi after living his life he is returned back to life and believes a powerful force saved him and learns a year has passed and his original body is at the bottom of the ocean he uses his Guyver unit and gets to the surface he heads to Japan to meet C.C. Harem

**Code Geass/Guyver**

Lelouch was captured by a friend he thought he could trust & broth to his father who had decided to have him executed he is thrown into the ocean where his body goes into a cave by some miracle he is still alive he slowly starts to die before he does he sees something he thought it might help him when touching it starts to cover him turning him into something else he discovers that it is called a Guyver unit Harem

**Code Geass/Guyver**

Eons ago there was a race that created the Human Race to be weapons they failed however when 1 rebelled his Lelouch he was frozen in a Glaser eventually after millions of years he awakens to see the world different he spends that time to get know the place & fit in Harem

**Code Geass/Guyver**

The Collective decides to save its life giving its chosen one a powerful technology called The Guyver unit that was left by an ancient Alien Race Lelouch gets it but realizes the responsibility of it later Harem

**Code Geass/Guyver**

Sho Fukamachi was reborn as Lelouch who gets his memories back during the War Lelouch could be a prince or was born half Japanese he amazingly finds his Guyver unit & starts to believe a higher purpose is guiding him Harem


	21. Chapter 21 Resistance: Fall of Man

**Code Geass/Resistance: Fall of Man**

Lelouch was taken to his father by Suzuku where he had him punished severely & had him executed by being burned alive for the world to see his body was found & resurrected by The Chimera who had been woken thanks to his rebellion they reveal they are apart of a lost civilization that went into hiding from a race that tried to destroy them they discovered that he is perfect for being injected with the Pure Chimera DNA getting powers from it he becomes their leader. How would the world stand a chance with an army of aliens with advance technology with him as the leader Harem Crossover with other stories.

**Code Geass/Resistance: Fall of Man/X-Com**

Lelouch was born after the victory agents The True Chimera was over where Humanity has tried to rebuild their civilization during that time he managed to work out how to use their tech & to make their own Chimera solders he discovered that the condition of the planet is critical & won't be able to support life for 1000 years they live underground & realizing their body's & Race would die before it gets better decides to use a device of the Aliens that would upload their body inside of a A.I core that is the Alien ships where they would live in a virtual world until they manage to find away to make their own body's again they decide to leave their world for a different one when they activate the wormhole drive & come through they are surprised to see they are still in earths orbit but not their earth they realize they are in a different universe & realizing earth is in danger decide to help the organization called X-Com to get rid of the invaders as well as find a true home Harem

Universes they travel to are StarCraft, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars.

**Code Geass/Resistance: Fall of Man**

Lelouch made a fake identity after the War so to not get captured he made a company that secretly finds alien runes from around the world that date back millions of years & get experts to find out about them so they can use it agents the empire during it they find a fossil of an alien called The True Chimera. He finds out that he is dying a virus he discovers it was put in him as an infant. When he discovers the DNA of The True Chimera might cure he decides he has nothing left to lose & goes with the procedure he discovers he has become stronger than before when his team mange to translate the Tech he discovers about the invasion that is going to come realizing the full scope of this decides the only way to combat it is by uniting the world in his control Harem.

Crossover with Half-Life & StarCraft

They travel to different universes later like these X-Com, Mass Effect, Halo, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 & Star Wars.


	22. Chapter 22 Ratchet and Clank

**Code Geass/Ratchet and Clank**

What would happen if Lelouch was not a prince but an orphan and was raised by Ratchet & Clank that got accidentally sent there and adopted him how would it change things? Harem

**Code Geass/Ratchet and Clank**

Lelouch created his own company after making a new Identity he had a team of scientist who discover an Alien ship when accessing its data banks they discover it belonged to race from a different Galaxy called Lombax it says how they died while leaving their home to save them selves from extinction & how they died while crashing her they take the ship, data & tech to help with his plans afterwards seeing how things are decides know is the perfect time for the rebellion Harem


	23. Chapter 23 Pitch Black Riddick

**Code Geass/Pitch Black / Riddick**

**Code: Furyan**

Lelouch was an Alpha Furyan making him stronger than a normal Furyan having superior physical prowess & having the powers of the Lord Marshal including the Soulpower Lelouch has to train his body & powers to get them to the level he needs to use them effectively how would he change the world as something more than human. Harem

He travels to different universe later

**Code Geass/Pitch Black / Riddick**

Lelouch was born from an experiment to make super solders he was the only survivor he lived as an orphan he learned how to survive in the wild. He can be as canon or was born in Japan or EU Harem

**Code Geass/Pitch Black / Riddick/Alien vs Predator**

Lelouch was born as an Alpha Furyan & Descendant of an Engineer he was found by a Yautja who sees great potential in him & had him trained to use the abilities he got from his heritage after spending years of training he goes home to start the rebellion. Harem

**Code Geass/Pitch Black / Riddick**

Lelouch was the reincarnation of Riddick he got his memories back after the invasion he trains himself for his planed rebellion he buys equipment for his operations when he starts war with his homeland Harem

**Code Geass/Pitch Black / Riddick/Mass Effect**

When Shepherd went to find anything to help the war He/She finds an abandon planet there they find a human in frozen animation he reveals his name is Lelouch & that the current Humanity are Descendants of a previous civilization who they called themselves Furyan he says when they discovered The Reapers they went into hiding knowing they would not stand a chance instead they planed to make tech that does not on Element 0 & went into Cryo-sleep but discovers their was a mistake in the machine & were instead locked up until someone could activate it he wakes the others to join the war to help their descendants to Defeat The Reapers for good Harem


	24. Chapter 24 Deus Ex Machina

**Code Geass/Deus Ex Machina/Fallout**

Lelouch had survived during the invasion & faked his death he made a new identity for him self by making his own company which makes medicine as well as making people better with genetic modification for both the citizens of the empire as well as The Numbers he creates new projects with the help of Doctor Morpheus for his help in the coming war Harem

**Code Geass/Deus Ex Machina/Stargate SG-1**

Code Geass characters were born in the Stargate Universe. 3000 years ago a group of humans got rid of their evil masters The goa'uld after they did they made their own government's for centuries they made advancements in tech when their evil suppressors returned they went to war with them. Lelouch being the hair of a major corporation then knew they would loss the war without any allies so makes his organization the Black Knights to help in the war effort as well as finding allies by using the Stargate to go to different worlds to start rebellions on 1 mission they found a group called SG-1 from earth they made an Alliance to fight the war together with their each others help he decides to make The United Federation of Star Systems Harem

**Code Geass/Deus Ex Machina/Mass Effect**

Code Geass characters were born in the world of Mass Effect. After the collapse humanity started to splinter with the Humans who had no genetic manipulation on 1 side & those who had calling themselves Augments with war on the horizon Lelouch the leader of the Augments decides to they will leave the world to find another planet at first they go to mars but when Alien structures are found the government of earth demand they leave to give it to them he decides to use the Mass Relay to find a new home when they do they make advancements in technology with nano-machines having slowed down their age Lelouch falls in love with many women who marries he keeps an eye on their distant brethren when they make contact with The Citadel they decide not to contact them since seeing they would use their tech for themselves they have their territory in a part of space that has been uncharted so no one knows where to find them when he hears about The Reapers he knows they should prepare for the war Harem

Universes they travel to are X-Com, Halo, Star Trek, Star Wars & Stargate SG-1

First contact they could meet Shepherd when Lelouch was investigating Saren & meets him/her at Eden Prime, has him/her revived to fight the collectors & sends him/her to Cerberus since they are the only one who are doing something about it or they meet him/her during the war where he/she asked for his help.

**Code Geass/Deus Ex Machina/Halo/X-Com**

Code Geass characters were born in the world of Halo. After the collapse humanity started to splinter with the Humans who had no genetic manipulation on 1 side & those who had calling themselves Augments with war on the horizon the later decided to leave their world to colonize a planet in their Solar System. When The Interplanetary War happened with them in the Cross fire they left the system altogether they colonized many planet & made advance improvements in tech & society they made contact with a coalition of Aliens controlled by a race called The Ethereal's the war last for years from different colonies they manage to get the enemies Tech like Elerium & Meld with them they manage to make Psionics & MEC's. They come in contact with another group of Aliens who have also been at war with The Ethereal's they are The Zudjari, Sectoid & Muton with their help they manage too win. Lelouch their chief of military at the time of the war is elected their leader due to his leadership skills as well making the alliance with their new allies when they capture Alien Leaders he learns they were a part of a group who were also called The Ethereal's but were banished by their kin for doing evil experiments to their Galaxy with most of their knowledge of advance Technology taken from them as well as their true forms & most of their powers becoming The Fallen Ethereal's they had left Their Galaxy alone when it was The domain of The Precursor(beings who came from before the universe & were allies with ones) & later The Forerunners who had killed their own creators. The reason they were trying to uplift the earlier races as well as theirs was because they wanted their essence to have strong body & mind so they can take them & get their true forms back with Humanity the only 1 having pass their test they also found out about The Flood & if it ever returns prepare themselves for it. Lelouch hearing this decides to punish them by letting them work for us believing if The Flood returns they would need their help as well the other aliens who were controlled by them he makes The United Federation of Star Systems to combat the threats to come in the Future Harem


End file.
